Voice in the Wind
by Kari426
Summary: Summer vacation has ended and school begins! Roxas meets a girl named Namine and then finds out that she'll be living with Roxas temporarily! RoxasxNamine


**Voice in the Wind**

Yeppers, I've made another story. I have a bad habit of doing it, but I hope no one hates me for it. It's been a while since I've updated a story. It's once again a RoxasxNamine romance story. I might still change the title of the story. Well, no use holding you guys any longer. Hope you all enjoy my story.

**Chapter 1:** Day 1: The Meeting

XXXXX 

In the sunset city of Twilight Town, school was about to begin, only three days away. Unlike other students, there was a group of students who decided not to prepare for school and to live up the last days of their freedom. There names, Hayner, Pence, and Olette...and then there's Roxas. He was the one of the troublemaker in-group, especially paired up with Hayner, though Hayner was THE troublemaker, Roxas only followed. He had recently been falsely accused of robbing Sea Salt Ice Cream from a stand, but it turned out to be a mistake that the elderly woman running the stand, had given it to her grandson and forgot to pay for it herself. The four were sitting around the Usual Spot, licking away at their free Sea Salt Ice Cream. Hayner throws his head back sighing loudly. The three look at him.

"This sucks! School starts in three days and we've run out've things to do." Hayner said madly. Olette only shook her head.

"Here's an idea. How about we start getting ready for school like the rest of the teens." She said. She had been rigorously trying to get the three boys to listen to her and prepare themselves.

"I'd rather die." Hayner said. Olette looks at Pence and Roxas, the two only look away, getting back to their ice cream. She sighs, then stands up, obviously she was mad. The three looked at her; her face was red with anger.

"Come on you guys! We're going to be sophomores, for pete sakes!" She yelled.

"Who's pete?" Hayner said sarcastically. Him and Pence laughed, giving each other a high five. Olette huffed as she turned around, leaving the three boys.

"Honestly!" She huffed out as she left. Roxas was the only one who was done with his ice cream. He throws the ice cream stick into the trashcan and stands up, wiping the dust off of himself. He starts toward the exit. "Yo, Roxas? Where're you going?" Hayner asks.

"Gotta go and get ready for school." He said not even turning his head.

"You're kidding me!" Hayner said in disbelief. Roxas only pushed through the curtain and left, leaving Hayner and Pence to sit in silence.

"He's serious I guess." Pence said flopping back into the chair, putting his ice cream inside of his mouth.

"I guess..." Hayner said, his voice trailing.

"Ya know. He's like Olette in a way, ya know?" Pence said. Hayner almost swallowed his ice cream full; he choked and gagged for a few minutes before returning back to his composure.

"Roxas is a chick!?" He said, his face bewildered. Pence smacked him on the back of the head.

"Be serious. Olette is an A+ student and is responsible. She takes care of us in her own way, acting like an older sister." Pence paused.

"So Roxas is a chick AND our sister?" Hayner said jokingly, laughing.

"I can't even talk to you normal anymore Hayner!" Pence threw his ice cream on the ground and left Hayner. Hayner stares down at the ice cream, watching it melt into a puddle of blue.

"Yeah, I know." He said, he clenches his fists, as if he was fighting something.

XXXXX 

Roxas was walking along the Market Street, dodging people's expressions. He was still considered a delinquent to some people, even though he was proven innocent of the Sea Salt Ice Cream incident, and the fact that he hung out with Hayner and Pence, whom were the bad kids in Twilight Town. The lesser's or less fortunate to put it. Roxas was actually not a half-bad kid; he just hung out with the wrong people. While walking, his eyes stayed to the ground, he seemed to be in deep thought, and then he heard a firmiliar voice.

"Yes. Thank you Mr. Hizuru." Olette walks out of a clothing store with a few bags in her hands.

"Oh! Roxas!" She said walking up to him. Roxas smiled.

"What's up Olette?"

"What're you doing here? I thought you were still with Hayner and Pence." She said, a hint of annoyance at saying the twos names.

"Eh, I left cause those two were getting on my nerves and it was starting to get late, so i decided to leave. I also wanted to join you." He said. Olette's blank expression turned into a radiant smile.

"Really?! You honestly want to prepare for school!?" She said excited.

"Yeah. I do want a future of my own, you know." He said smiling again, seeing how giddy she had become.

"Cool! But well, this day coming to a closing. Can we meet up tomorrow at this store again? I have a curfew at 9:00." She asked.

"No problem. When will we meet?"

"How bout... 2:30 tomorrow."

"Sounds good." Roxas said assuring her.

"Alright, I gotta go now. My mom will freak if I'm not home on time. See you tomorrow Roxas!" She said running.

He waved at Olette and turned back around, walking back down the street. He noticed a skateboard sitting on the side of a building. He looks around, not seeing that it belonged to anyone, he grabs it and starts boarding down the street. He was caught in his thoughts again, not even realizing that he was in the Tram District. Out of nowhere, a person appears, right in his pathway. It's already too late to tell the person to watch out! **BAM!!! **Right into the person. He could feel something...or someone under him. He pushes himself up, holding himself up. His face turns completely red, seeing a girl, a very cute girl for that matter. She opens her eyes slowly, turning her head toward Roxas's.

"Ow! My head-" She says in pain, but stops, seeing Roxas. Her face turns red, seeing his facial features. An awkward silence between the two seemed to last forever. His crystal sapphire blue eyes kept her locked in him. Same with Roxas, she had a brighter blue shade of eyes. Finally Roxas came to his senses, and stands up, realizing what had just happened.

"Ah! Um! I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there!" He said flustered. The girl sits up, putting her hand to her chest.

"Um, no. It's my fault. I wasn't looking where I was going. Please forgive me." She said.

Roxas couldn't help but run his eyes over her body. She wore a sweatshirt with the top hanging off her shoulders with a black choker around her neck, with also a silver necklace with a ring on it. She wore a long cream white dress, going just below her knees, white sandals and a hair clippie in her hair. He snapped out of his gaze, then turned his head from the girl, putting his hand out to her. She hesitantly took his hand. He pulled her up, but keeping his distance.

"Are you alright? We hit each other pretty hard." Roxas asked casually.

"Yeah, I'm alright. I was more surprised than anything." She said giggling. Roxas found it easy to talk to her; she had such a sweet voice.

"So, um. I take it your new to Twilight Town?"

"Yes, I am. I just moved here."

"Really, where?"

"In that old mansion on the hill..."

"You serious!?" Roxas said bewildered. The girl covered her mouth, as if she let something slip. Roxas stares at the girl.

"You okay?" He asked. Suddenly her face turned mad.

"I'm fine! Now go away!" She yelled at him, Roxas was taken back by this. Then he started to get mad.

"What's your problem!?" He asked madly.

"Just leave me alone! I don't want help from someone I don't even know! For all I know you could be some pervert! Leave me alone!" She said running for him, up toward the road.

Roxas stood bewildered, and mad.

"What the hell is her problem?' He questioned.

He remembered her smiling face and her kind voice, then it changed for the worse. "Oh well! That girl's weird anyway!" He declared. He started toward home.

END 

Yep, thats it for now. I'm already started on chapter 2 so I'll update as son as I can. I'm hoping I'll stick with this one for a while at least.

Oh! Who's the mystery girl? (it pretty obvious!)


End file.
